thiswikiwiththatfandomcom-20200213-history
Addie's TAR: Battle of the Sexes
Race Summary Leg 01 (United States → Jamaica) *Fort Lauderdale, Florida, United States ' (Bonnet House) ''(Starting Line) * Fort Lauderdale (Fort Lauderdale-Hollywood International Airport) to Kingston, '''Jamaica (Norman Manley International Airport) *Kingston (National Stadium) *Kingston (Tuff Gong Studios) *Blue Mountains (Old Tavern Coffee Estate) *Blue Mountains (Strawberry Hill) The first Roadblock of the race required teams to win a 100 metre race against 3 other team members. Teams had to wait before a 4th team to come in before they could start a race. The last team had to wait out a 15 minute penalty before continuing on the race. Additional tasks: *At the Starting Line, teams had to search the gardens of the Bonnet House for three parts of the Jamaican flag and assemble them to create the Jamaican flag. *At Tuff Gong Studios, teams had to identify 7 out of ten reggae songs of a Jamaican singer. Leg 02 (Jamaica → United Kingdom) * Kingston (Norman Manley International Airport) to London, England, United Kingdom (Heathrow International Airport) *London (Trafalgar Square) *London (St Paul's Cathedral) *London (Harrods) *London (Big Ben) Whispering Gallery Red Payphones or Red Buses Harrods Shopping Leg 00 (France → Ukraine) * Paris (Charles de Gaulle International Airport) to Odessa, Ukraine (Odessa International Airport) *Odessa (Opera House) *Odessa (Odessa Catacombs) *Odessa (Potemkin Steps) Leg 00 (Spain → Ecuador) * Madrid (Madrid Airport) to Quito, Ecuador (Quito International Airport) * Alausi (Devil's Nose Starting Point) to Riobamba (Devil's Nose End Point) *Otavalo (Mercado de Animales) *Otavalo (El Lechero) Leg 00 (Philippines → Japan) * Manila (Manila International Airport) to Sapporo, Hokkaido, Japan (Sapporo International Airport) *Sapporo (Tanuki Koji Shopping Arcade) *Sapporo (Nijō Ichiba) *Sapporo (Tsudome) *Sapporo (Sapporo TV Tower) Leg 03 (United Kingdom) *London (Alexandra Palace) *London (Tower of London) *London (Olympic Village) *London (Traffic Light Tree) *London (Greenwich Observatory) Olympic Detour Darts RB Traffic Light Tree RI Tower of London RI Leg 05 (Norway → Poland) * Bodø (Bodø Train Station) to Oslo (Oslo Train Station) * Oslo (Oslo-Gardermoen International Airport) to Gdańsk (Gdańsk Lech Wałęsa Airport) *Gdańsk (Gdańsk Shipyard) *Gdańsk (Dlugi Targ - Neptune Fountain) *Gdańsk (Westerplatte Monument) *Marienburg (Malbork Castle) Solitary clue Amber WWI clue Leg 06 (Poland → Kenya) * Gdańsk/Warschau (Gdańsk Lech Wałęsa Airport or Warsaw Chopin Airport) to Mombasa, Kenya (Moi International Airport) *Mombasa (Coast Bus Changamwe Head Office) *Mombasa (Mombasa Tusks) *Mombasa (Mamba Village) *Mombasa (Fort Jezus) Matatu paint and convince people to ride RI Make and sell Mombasa sandals RB Leg 07 (Kenya) *Tsavo West National Park (Kitchwa Tembo) *Tsavo West National Park (Mzima Springs) *Amboseli National Park Leg 08 (Kenya → India) * Mombasa (Moi International Airport) to Udaipur, Rajahstan, India (Maharana Pratap Airport) *Udaipur (Amar Vilas - City Palace) *Udaipur (Mor Chowk - City Palace) *Udaipur (Bagore-ki-Haveli) *Ahar (Ahar Cenotaphs) Camel Polo/Horse Carts Snakes Leg 11 (China → Mexico → United States) * Shanghai (Pudong International Airport) to Tijuana, Baja California, Mexico (Tijuana International Airport) *Tijuana (La Mona) *Tijuana (Frontón Palacio Jai Alai) *Tijuana (Parque Morelos) *San Diego, California, United States (Sea World San Diego) *San Diego (Horton Plaza Mall) *Carlsbad (Flower Fields)